This proposal details the technical strategy of Blue Sky Batteries, Inc., to develop revolutionary organosulfur-based cathodes for use in secondary (rechargeable) lithium and lithium-ion batteries. These batteries will allow patient requiring circulatory support devices such as Left-Ventricular Assist Systems to remarkably improve their mobility and independence due to lower battery weight, higher cycle life, and increased energy density. Future generations of these cells will allow optional phase-out of external batteries for such applications. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: LVAD's, TAH's, defibrillators, portable electronics, load-leveling equipment, microelectronics, etc., all can potentially benefit from the technology to be developed in this program.